Letter
by Anja-Howe
Summary: Quando tudo o que te faz viver se vai, quando não há mais esperança, quando sente que o mundo não faz mais sentido, só há uma soluçao.


As mãos manchadas de tinta e a pena ao lado do corpo imóvel revelavam ao lado uma carta.

_"Pra que aceitar e acreditar que vai melhorar? Apenas não consigo mais pensar, mais respirar, falar, ouvir, o mundo a minha volta já não é mais nada, estou no meio de um vazio profundo e tudo o que antes brilhava em minha vida se apagou. Pra que tentar viver se a minha razão, o que me mantinha em pé se foi, chorar, gritar e sufocar já não fazem mais sentido algum, às vezes me esqueço de porque estou aqui, às vezes me esqueço que estou aqui, estou presa em meu próprio hospício, com as mãos e as pernas atadas e machucadas, sangrando um sangue sem vermelho, sem calor, manchando o preto que me aprisiona._

_Amor, o que seria? A obsessão de ter você perto de mim? O desejo incotrolável de seu toque, a incrível e maldosa solidão que sinto sem você? Te odeio o tanto que te amo, você fez da minha existência uma coisa patética, me tornou viciada, viciada nessa droga ridícula e invisível que é o sentimento, dependente da dor que me causava com suas ótimas intenções. Eu confesso que sou fraca, que estou desistindo, mas não gostaria que fosse esquecido tudo o que dediquei ao fruto proibido, o paraíso que perdi pela curiosidade da fruta vermelha. Eu fui Eva e você a Serpente, a tentação que acabou com o mundo perfeito, que destruiu a esperança... E continuo aqui sem nada a me consolar, perdi tudo por um amor que não durou nem o suficiente para se tornar inesquecível, ou será que sim? Eu me lembro de cada beijo e abraço as escondidas, de cada palavra doce e cada mágoa, inesquecível? Sim, talvez o eternamente dure somente o tempo de minha covardia, mas será para sempre o "até que a morte nos separe"? Não há razoes para deixar algo superficial como o fim da vida acabar com nosso romance, porque você foi minha luz, meu professor, que me ensinou a viver e a enfrentar, a erguer a cabeça e ir atras dos meus desejos, estes que estavam sempre relacionados a você, tinhamos uma ligaçao inquebrável e quando você se foi levou junto uma parte de mim. Não faz mais sentido escrever, esperar, não faz mais sentido sentir... Não sei em que buraco estou, mas sei que é profundo demais para eu sair, como se dessa vez a queda não fosse uma liçao, mas apenas o irremediavel destino._

_Não há mais sorriso em meus lábios, nem ao menos me lembro o que seria isso, não há mais apetite em meu estomago, não há mais vida em meus orgãos, sou apenas um pedaço de matéria ocupando lugar e procurando forças para terminar de expressar o quão despresível se tornou o fardo de viver, para deixar claro que minhas próximas atitudes nao serao infundadas e com o maior prazer deixar a culpa e a angústia naqueles que causaram minha dor, porque por mais fraca e deplorável eu ainda anseio a vingança, anseio fazer com que sintam que meu fim poderia ter sido evitado, se apenas, por um dia, um segundo, ele soubesse perdoar, se enxergasse o que estava a sua frente._

_Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com minha sanidade, com a minha muralha existente em volta do coração, e com batimentos incertos tenho a plena certeza que não soborearei mais a luz do dia. E não julgo isso um tormento irreparável, será apenas o fim da dor, a forma mais eficaz de transpor todos os problemas. Fraqueza e desistência, sim, é o que estou comentendo, mas não é certo deixar passar a incrivel coragem que é necessaria para isso, mas o que fazer com uma vida sem expectativas otimistas? Sem aquela luz no fim do tunel, não há mais isso aqui, tudo foi destruido, como em um diluvio, me sinto sem casa, sem amor, sem carinho, sem algum consolo, estou sozinha e não sei agora, como nunca soube, carregar esse fardo._

_Amei Malfoy como nunca fui capaz de amar outra pessoa, odeio Harry como nunca odiei alguem, e agora meu segredo é revelado, em meio ao sangue jorrado e tudo o que eu posso dizer é adeus.  
**Hermione Granger"**_

A medida que as linhas passavam, Harry se dava conta do que acontecera, sim, ao final tudo era culpa sua, ele não soube enxergar, ele sempre foi cego demais para entender que a simples proteção era a mais complexa devoção. Ele deveria ser culpado, não pela morte de uma, mas de duas pessoas, e uma delas era quase como uma irmã, era parte de sua vida, sua familia, seu suporte, sim, deveria ser culpado por ter sido tão intransigente, por não saber perdoar, por cometer os crimes que gostaria de punir. Foi quando ele percebeu, que não importava o tempo que passasse, não importava as noites que dormisse, Hermione teria, de fato, sua vingando, a culpa gerada no coraçao de Harry, a decepção cnsigo mesmo, a raiva, o amor, a dor, e entao uma vida tirada para acabar com a dor nao se passou de uma transferência, pois agora, tudo aquilo que sua melhor amiga sentira, ele sentiria, e seu mundo desabaria aos poucos, suas vigas virariam ruinas com o tempo, seus sentimentos seria transbordados de sofrimento.

Sim, há modos de enfrentar, há modos de se vingar, e às vezes o que para alguns parece uma estúpido ato de covardia e medo, de egoismo e falta de amor, pode ter sido feito por algo maior, por algo incompreensivel a olhos leigos, que só seria entendido profundamente e verdadeiramente se analisado nos infimos detalhes e Harry aprendeu isso da pior maneira possivel.

* * *

**N/A: Após algum tempo aposentada das fics, voltei com uma short para expressa a dor que um amor pode causar. Espero que gostem.**


End file.
